


What's in a Name?

by Malzysaur



Series: From Zero to Hero [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malzysaur/pseuds/Malzysaur
Summary: Michael and Alex finally settle on a name for their new kitten.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: From Zero to Hero [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976149
Comments: 22
Kudos: 69





	What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> The name was purely inspire from attending a theatrical showing of Nightmare Before Christmas last weekend with some friends. I hope you like it!

An intense spot of heat curled into the valley of Michael’s chest pulled him into the waking world. He groaned as his muscles protested against moving. He was careful to gently hold the kitten who had made herself right at home against his breast so she didn’t get jostled too much. He lifted his head from the pillow to make sure she stayed asleep as he shifted around to get blood moving through his limbs again. The body next to him huffed and stole the rest of the blankets in retaliation. Michael grinned as he turned his head only to sink into the warm, chocolatey depths of his boyfriend’s eyes. 

“Mornin’,” he hummed, his tone hoarse with sleep. He wiggled a little to free the arm closest to Alex, combing his fingers gently though the airman’s sleep tussled locks.

“I thought my days if being jealous over you with women were over,” Alex grinned as he nodded his chin towards the small bundle on Michael’s chest. He shifted onto his side so he could reach over to gently smooth his fingers along the kitten’s satin soft fur.

Michael chuckled, “You’re saying that as if I didn’t come home last night to find her perched on your shoulder in the kitchen, supervising your cooking,” he snorted, but his gaze fell to watch the gentle way Alex pet the tiny kitten. 

An indignant snort huffed free of Alex as he settled more comfortably on his side, one arm bent under his head. He moved his hand down from the cat to curl around Michael’s waist, snuggling next to him as close as he dared as to not disturb the little one. His thumb moved of its own accord, working under Michael’s sleep shirt to smooth over heated flesh. They had only had the kitten for a week, but Alex knew he’d never be able to part with her. She was still recovering from an upper respiratory infection. They still had not settled on a name for her, often differing to calling her Kit or, less creative, Cat. Of course, Liz, Isobel, Rosa, and Maria had scolded them both for making the poor girl suffer so long without a name and had all offered their own suggestions which were promptly turned down. 

“You know, I don’t think it should be taking this long for us to settle on a name,” Michael rumbled, as if reading Alex’s mind, something the airman was nearly convinced he could do. 

“I’ve only ever had a lizard before, I feel like there’s a lot of meaning in a name, we need to give her something meaningful,” he reasoned, captivated by the way she started to move. He fell in love with the tiny black streak that colored her forehead and even looked to dust down a little along her nose. It was the only spot of color on her white body. 

“I’ve never had a pet before, I didn’t think naming something would be so hard,” he muttered. The kitten yawned, a tiny mew sounding from her maw as she pushed to stand. 

Alex steadied her, the splint on her leg didn’t impede her movements too much, but it did cause her to topple over on occasion. Her bright green/gold eyes blinked lazily before a sneeze shook her small frame. Both men huffed at the disturbance before she picked herself up. She seemed to debate which direction she wanted to head before she mewed at Michael, almost imploringly. 

“I think she’s telling you she wants down,” Alex supplied helpfully, ignoring the droll look Michael shot at him. 

“Alright, alright little one, no need to scream,” he murmured as he scooped the kitten into his palm. He rolled away from Alex to gently set her on the floor. She shook herself off which caused her to topple over onto her side. She mewed indignantly before she picked herself up and trotted towards her food dish. 

“She takes after you, going straight for food first thing in the morning,” Alex teased some more as Michael rolled back over to cuddle close. 

“That just means we’re raising her right,” he grinned as he nuzzled along Alex’s neck. He felt, more than heard Alex’s rumble of amusement. He leaned into the airman’s touch as his fingers expertly worked their way through his curls, “we should make it a goal today to give her a name,” he sighed softly. He picked himself up to hoover over Alex, smiling softly down at him. 

Alex cocked his head as he smoothed his palms along Michael’s sides, slipping under his shirt to map along the bump of his ribcage, “It’s just after seven now, maybe we need a deadline…say…noon?” he asked, one eyebrow arched high on his forehead. 

“I think that’s doable,” Michael agreed as he lowered himself to steal Alex’s lips in a slow, heated kiss. 

An hour later both men had managed to migrate away from the bedroom. Alex spread himself out on the couch to work through a few PT exercises while Michael made them brunch. Neither man had anywhere to be, so they took their time with their routines. The TV was on in the background, providing noise as Alex worked his tight thigh muscles. The kitten even made herself busy with one of the toys Michael had brought home. She tumbled around the structure, meowing happily as she jumped around to bat at the ball. Alex stopped mid-stretch to watch her, grinning at her antics. She seemed unaware of her audience as she jumped up onto her feet, her back arched high as she skittered around the living room. Her random bouts of energy never failed to make either man snicker. She skidded to a stop as Michael came into the room. She flattened herself against the floor and charged at his socked foot, sinking her razor-sharp claws into the soft flesh.

“Ow, shit,” he hissed as the kitten disentangled herself and zoomed under the sofa. 

Meanwhile, Alex couldn’t stop it as he doubled over with laughter, “We’ll have to start trimming her claws so she gets used to it and so she doesn’t shred us both into ribbons,” he advised as he made room for Michael to join him on the couch. 

“We’ll have to catch her first,” he muttered and smartly drew his feet up onto the couch as he snuggled into Alex’s side. 

“She’s doing really well since the first day you brought her home. It’s weird, I never imagined anything was really missing until she fell into our laps,” he hummed thoughtfully as he absently worked his fingers through Michael’s curls. 

The cowboy made an indifferent noise as he snuggled closer to Alex. He felt himself drifting, enjoying their little bubble when a very slight weight gripped at the hem of the Airforce sweats, he stole from Alex. He lifted his head to watch the kitten traverse her way along his legs before falling onto the cushions. She meowed at them as she made her way closer, bypassing Michael altogether to snuggle on top of Alex’s thigh against the couch’s arm. 

“She’s just lucky she’s so cute,” he muttered before he turned his gaze towards the TV. He felt Alex’s gentle chuckle as he focused on what was playing out on the screen. He grinned as soon as he recognized the movie, “you know, you were the first person to show me this movie. I still remember the absolutely horrified look when I admitted I’d never seen it.”

Alex blinked up from where he’d been watching the kitten, her soft purrs rumbling against his thigh. He had no idea what was on TV until Michael had mentioned it, but then his face softened as he recalled the memory, “This movie is a must for any Emo and as a former Emo Kid it was my duty to make sure the boy I fell in love with had seen it, plus you have to admit, Jack Skellington is kind of hot in a weird way,” he admitted with a fond smile. 

Michael scoffed, “I used to have this on DVD and I’d watch it when I was missing you,” he finally stated, his tone soft and full of so many emotions. 

Alex blinked, a smile warming his lips as he gently tugged on Michael’s curls. Without disturbing the kitten too much and leaned in to give the cowboy a loving kiss, “I did used to think of it as our film,” he murmured softly. 

Michael smiled, his gaze moving back towards the screen. The film was more than halfway through, the current scene showing Jack getting ready to take to the sky with his deer skeleton drawn sleigh. Michael’s eyes lit with an idea as he turned to regard Alex. The airman was absently petting the kitten’s head, but must have felt his boyfriend’s gaze because he slowly turned to regard Michael. 

“I got it, I figured out her name,” he announced happily, a bright smile lighting up his features. 

“Oh? What did you think of?” Alex asked, curiosity piquing his interest. 

Michael looked rightfully proud of himself as he nodded towards the screen, his gaze on the slumbering kitten, “Zero, she’s the same color, and I feel like she’s going to look out for us just like the real Zero does for Jack,” he reasoned, “plus it’s something that means something to both of us and hits on your Emo Kid past,” he grins happily as he anxiously waits for what Alex has to say. 

Alex hums in thought as he studies the small loaf on his thigh. He smiles gently as he softly scratches his finger over the kitten’s head, her purrs increasing in volume as she snuggles closer, “Welcome home little Zero,” he finally breathes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are like warm little hugs!


End file.
